To reduce the size of the toilet and make the toilet with more attractive appearance, and on the basic of the performance, the small size of toilet must have strong flushing ability.
A flushing mechanism is disclosed in the Chinese patent database with patent number ZL201010252463.9, the flushing mechanism comprises a tank body; an axis with an outlet is configured at the tank bottom; a guiding rod fixed with respect to the tank body axially along the axis; a first piston closely slidable along the axis on the column inner surface and the guiding rod; a load spring of the first piston sleeved on the guiding rod and assembled to the upper cavity; a second piston closely slidable along the axis in the guiding rod, the second piston is disposed between the first piston and the tank bottom; a load spring of the second piston sleeved on the guiding rod; a control valve; the lower end of the first piston is disposed with an annular raising, when the first piston slides down, the annular raising makes the big sealing of the sealing component of the second piston bended and transformed, the big sealing of the sealing component of the second piston is transformed prior to the small sealing of the sealing component of the second piston, so that water in the annular external lower cavity drains out.
With above structure, although the needed effect can be implemented, it calls high demands to the components of the drain valve and the assembly position, the structure size is large, and the assembly and maintain are complicated. Therefore, it limits the design of the flushing system and the toilet.